Iron Skin
| rarity = Rare | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Grants a unit per figure. }} Iron Skin is a Rare Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a unit on the overland map to give it a lasting bonus (per ), which must then be maintained with an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonus on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects Iron Skin protects a unit from damage by improving its Defense by a large amount. Defense Bonus Iron Skin bestows a bonus on each in the targeted unit. The bonus makes the unit hardier, by giving it an extra five attempts to deflect damage from any enemy attack or direct-damage spell. Each attempt has a 30% chance of success, and if successful will avert 1 point of incoming damage. On average, this means the unit will deflect an extra 1.5 damage per attack. Stone Skin applies to each within the targeted unit. like the Basilisk will therefore gain 5 chances to deflect an extra damage point each. In a unit with , each figure gets the extra chances, but only the figure currently at the front of the unit (i.e. the one "designated" by the game to take and block damage for the whole unit) will apply them - unless that figure dies. In such a case, the next figure will also have 5 extra chances to block damage! If the unit is enchanted with both Stone Skin and Iron Skin, it will only receive the bonus from Iron Skin ( ). Usage Iron Skin may be cast during combat for the hefty Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. This is good for instantly protecting a unit that is about to come under attack from a stronger enemy, or to ensure that a unit survives the specific battle you're fighting. Alternatively, Iron Skin may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it costs to cast, and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its bonus. Like all other Unit Enchantments, Iron Skin must targeted at a friendly unit, whether in or out of combat. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. If you've placed Iron Skin on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Iron Skin may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Iron Skin during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Iron Skin has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Iron Skin spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Iron Skin can be beneficial to any unit, though it is marginally more useful when targeted at a , as explained earlier. This is an excellent spell to cast on any unit that is likely to engage enemies in Melee combat or be targeted by Ranged Attacks. Iron Skin also helps somewhat when fighting wizards who often cast direct-damage spells of any kind. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Nature Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Nature